Because LED lamps possess advantages of energy saving, high efficiency, environmental protection and long life, they have been widely adopted in the lighting field. LED lamps as an energy-saving green light source, a problem of heat dissipation of high-power LED lamps becomes more and more important. Overheating will result in attenuation of lighting efficiency. If waste heat from working high-power LED lamps cannot be effectively dissipated, then life of LED lamps will be directly fatally affected. As a result, in recent years, solution of the problem of heat dissipation of high-power LED lamps is an important issue for the industry.